The invention pertains to the field of acoustic loudspeakers and, in particular, to audiophile quality stereophonic loudspeaker pairs.
Multitudinous loudspeakers have been developed over the years including a variety of loudspeakers and loudspeaker technology disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,578,809, 4,430,527, 4,421,949 and 4,315,102. The loudspeaker technology disclosed below by applicant is an outgrowth of applicant's research and development activities partially based upon the technology disclosed in his above noted U.S. patents and several additional U.S. patent applications presently pending.
Coaxial loudspeakers comprising a high frequency driver normally located in front of a low frequency driver are well known in the art. Unfortunately, in such a configuration the high frequency sound would arrive at the listener's ears earlier than the low frequency sound. Therefore, proper coherence and phasing normally would dictate that the high frequency driver be located substantially congruent with or behind the low frequency driver. Such a configuration has been disclosed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,606. Applicant, however, has approached this problem previously by incorporating delay electrically in a circuit leading to the high frequency driver as disclosed in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,949.
Other approaches have been to separate the high frequency driver geometrically from the coaxial position to a position adjacent the low frequency driver and behind the low frequency driver as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,322. Such an approach, however, destroys the seeming point source geometry of the coaxial driver configuration.